A Breath of Sunshine
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: When chaos erupts on the scene... will Maka and Soul be able to see their sanity again! Between perverts, party pranks, and the Evans family... Do I even have to say it?
1. Sanity and Speaking

_Chapter 1: Sanity and Speaking_

_Hey, Evans!_

"Don't use my last name, jerk."

_Shut up, now listen. You can feel the black blood flowing within you. You want to become stronger. You NEED to be stronger._

"I don't want to be. For Maka's sanity, I'd like to stay as I am."

_You know the door will always be open..._

That's when he woke up in a cold sweat. That demon on his doorstep, it will never cease to knock. He sighed, he couldn't help it. Lately, he had been seeing the demon more than ever. And honestly? He couldn't care less. He looked at the clock. It read five in the morning. He groaned and laid back down. After fifteen minutes, he couldn't sleep anymore. Sadly, even Maka didn't get up this early. He decided to take an early shower. That would kill time before Maka would get up. He walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in his usual attire. His shirt lightly brushing the scars on his chest. Sure, they were quite old news by now. But sometimes it did feel a little uncomfortable. He wasn't self conscious, he just didn't like how Maka felt about them. After all, he did almost die.

That's when he heard Maka's alarm to go off. He decided to surprise her today. He started cooking some eggs. He didn't know how to cook much, but he did know how to cook eggs. Even a simpleton could do it, after all! Maka was dressed in her own usual attire when she came out fifteen minutes later. "What's this?" she asked as shed tilted her head curiously.

"Breakfast." Soul said simply.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Why do you think that every time I'm nice that I am asking for something?"

"That's what most guys seem to do."

"Well, I am not most guys, tiny tits!"

"Maka chop!" she said as she hit him over the head with a book. Soul regretted saying that, but he didn't mind. He got this all the time, he was sure his skull was steel by now! He grinned cheesily as he took the eggs from the pan and gave himself some before greedily eating what he had on his plate. He regretted not making some bacon to go with the eggs, but they had very few strips left. He sighed and thought over the dream with that stupid red demon in it. Always with the pin stripes. He sighed and put his plate in the sink when he was done.

"Soul, is something going on?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head. And just as Maka was about to ask again, the door flew open...

"Maka! Daddy wanted to visit his perfect daughter!" said the red haired death scythe with a wide grin.

"Really? Or did you run out of girls to flirt with?"

"Maka is so mean to her daddy!"

Soul watched this with a small smile. He grabbed his stuff. "Maka, the others are probably waiting for us. Let's go." he told her as he stood up. He noticed Maka hadn't even finished breakfast, but with a distraction like THAT, who wouldn't be?

Maka nodded and they started walking out the door. As she as closing the door, from inside called a sad voice saying "Daddy loves you, Maka..."

OoOoOoOo

Once they got to a certain point, the others were waiting. "You're late!" called Patti. Maka smiled and walked over. Soul trailed behind her. Black Star grinned. "Don't worry, we just got here ourselves!" he said as he gave her a thumbs up. He walked over to Soul. "What's with you?" he asked the spaced out weapon as he gave him a huge pat on the back. This made him fall over and (obviously) bring him out of his spaced out state. Tsubaki shook her head. "Black Star, please be a little gentle."

His reply: "I don't know the meaning of that word!"

He got up and dusted himself off. He looked around and put his arm around Black Star's neck and brought him close. "Look, I want to tell Maka something, and I don't know how to do it." Soul whispered.

"What do you want to tell her?" Asked the oh so loud Black Star.

"Can't you whisper?"

"How do you do that?" Black Star asked. Soul smacked his head with his other hand. He let Black Star go, and walked away shaking his head. "What did I do?" asked the clueless technician.

Kidd walked over to Maka and smiled. "I'm having a small get-together tonight. Black Star and Tsubaki already accepted, but more people being there would help." he told her. Then he leaned in and whispered "Also, more help controlling Black Star." Black Star just looked at them, upon the very hearing of his name.

"What? Didn't you say my name?"

"Uh... no."

"No, I totally heard it!"

Maka smiled and said "We were talking about how great you were. Kidd really respects you, after all."

Kidd gave her a blank look. Sure, he did respect him, but not openly. Black Star grinned.

"Of course you were! I am better than any god."

Soul was kicking dirt when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Liz. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"No, there's something wrong."

"Can you keep a secret?" Liz nodded.

"There's a girl I like, and I don't know how to approach her... you know, that way."

And of course, Black Star was standing right there. He had a big grin on his face.

"Who is it?!"

"Shut up, Black Star." Soul said with a groan.


	2. Of Seven Minutes and Party Pranks

Chapter 2: Of the Seven Minutes and Party Pranks

After school, the kids decided to go to Kidd's house early. It was his idea, only they reinforced it. And by they, I mean Black Star. And the others had to agree, he could be persuasive and at the same time, need careful eye watch. Tsubaki needed a rest. Kidd opened the door, and just as the door opened, the blue haired youth ran inside. Patti decided to play the prank Black Star wanted her to do. "Hey Kidd, is that Black Star pushing your paintings up two inches?" she asked with a shocked look. Kidd's face dropped into a horrified shock. He ran in shouting "No no no no no no _NO!_" Everyone started laughing before walking inside. Kidd noticed the paintings were just fine. He sighed in relief. "You guys are so mean." he said as he looked at them with his golden eyes irriatingly.

And it wasn't long before a sly grin came upon his face. Tsubaki knew that look, and it always led to something bad. "I know what we should do first! Seven Minutes in Heaven!" he declared. Everyone turned a little red, except Kidd who was quite clueless to juvenile games. "Who will go in first?" he asked as he looked to the lot who were averting their gazes away from him.

"Kidd and Maka, in the closet!"

Maka turned red. Kidd sighed and took her hand and started pulling her towards the open closet door. Soul just wouldn't have any of this. Just as they were about to go into the closet, Soul pried Maka's hand from the young Death God, but he grabbed Soul's hand not knowing it was him. They went into the closet, and it wasn't long when yells were heard. Soul ran out of the closet while Kidd did the same. Black Star just started cracking up, as did everyone else. As Soul pushed past the group, he noticed Maka laughing along with the rest of them. "Looks like Kidd came out of the closet." Black Star said teasingly.

"I know I-" Kidd stopped himself. "Oh, you suck."

Soul went to the bathroom and started washing out his mouth. He tasted something foul in his mouth. He grabbed some mouthwash and put some in his mouth. He hated the sting, but at least he was getting the guy-germs out of his mouth. A knock on the door was heard, Maka's voice came from the other side. "Soul, are you alright?" she asked. The weapon spit out the mouthwash.

"I'm fine. No worries."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but it was rather humiliating."

"I'm sure, I couldn't bear to go through that."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so." Maka said softly. Soul opened the door and smiled. He poked her forehead and said "You owe me one." Maka nodded. She wondered why he stopped Kidd from taking her inside. She doubted that he liked her, but she had been noticing him quite a bit. Especially about how he had been declaring that he would protect her no matter what.

"Soul? Why did you take me away from Kidd?" Maka asked curiously. Soul looked down to hide the fact that he turned a little red.

"I-" he started, but she stopped him.

"I can tell you're embarrassed, I will wait until you're ready." she said with a smile. Soul smiled weakly. Black Star suddenly appeared behind them. He wrapped his arms around their necks and said "If you two lovebirds are done, we can get back to the party." Soul just chuckled and nodded. The three walked back to where everyone else was.

"Black Star, did you apologize?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star let the two go and scratched his head. Tsubaki sighed. What would she do with him? Kidd simply walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Say you're sorry." he said sternly.

"Kidd, you didn't have to!" Tsubaki said weakly.

Black Star rubbed the back of his head while mumbling something. The young shinigami looked at him fiercely. Black Star grumbled and said "Alright, I'm sorry for suggesting that game." He picked up a box and added "Now who wants to play Twister?!" Kidd smacked him upside the head again saying "That's just as bad as that other game."

"Yeah, that's a game Blair would like..." Soul said.

Everything was silent. Then Black Star broke the silence. "Why didn't you invite Blair, Kidd?!" he whined. Everyone smacked their foreheads.

OoOoOoOo

After the party, it was late. Filled with snacks and drinks, the others went home. They said goodbye to Patti, Liz, and Kidd before walking down to their apartments. Soul sighed and looked at Maka.

"Do you think your dad is still there?" he asked simply. Maka shuddered at the thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Maka said with a sigh. Black Star and Tsubaki just walked down their path to their apartments. Black Star was quite tired. You could tell because he didn't talk as much on the way back.

They opened the apartment door. Soul was pushed away and Maka was pounced on by her father. "Daddy missed you, Maka! Why did you come home this late?" he asked as he stood up and picked Maka up as well. Soul rubbed his head as she replied "I was at a party."

"With boys?!"

"Trusted boys."

"Did they try to sleep with you?"

"No."

"Good, daddy wants Maka to be as safe as possible."

"Don't worry, I have Soul with me!" she said with a smile. Soul smiled a little, but Maka's father just frowned a little.

"Maka, he's still a boy. He can't be trusted _THAT_ well. If anything, he is the enemy! Always be on guard!"

"Uh... thanks?" Maka said as she pushed past her father. Soul snuck in behind her and yawned. Maka's father noticed Soul gone. "Hey, _HEY_! Perverts sleep outside!" he said with a frown.

"Okay, bye then!" Maka said with a sarcastic smile.


	3. The One with Dancing and Chickens

Chapter 3:

Soul was asleep, he had finally slept in before the alarm went off. Alarm? That was the phone, and he heard Maka answer it. He was not worried. Then he heard her call his name. He groaned and got up. He walked over with a yawn. "Soul, did you know how many times your family has called since we've returned from that party?" Soul gulped and shook his head. "Nine times. What kind of family does that?!" she said with a frown. She still had the phone in her hand with muffled voices coming from the speaker. Soul took the phone from her hand and yelled into the phone "We don't want any!"

"Jeez, Soul! Calm down!" Maka said as she backed away a little.

OoOoOoOoOo

As they reached the school, a car pulled up in front of them. A rich looking older woman jumped out of the car and hugged Soul. "Hun! Our son is here!" she said happily. The others were in shock. Black Star smiled and said "Wow Soul! I never knew you came from a rich family!" Soul's face darkened.

"Indeed he does. And we need him to attend a party at our mansion. He may bring two guests." the older woman said. Soul looked at them.

"Maka and-" he said, trying to decide who else to take. Black Star was practically jumping with excitement. "-Do I have to take anyone else?" he asked. He couldn't pick anyone else without leaving the rest behind. His mother shook her head. She walked over to Maka. "Oh, what a lovely girl! She would make a good wife for you!" she said with a smile. Soul and Maka turned a pure crimson as they went into shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" his mother asked. Everyone else burst into laughter.

OoOoOoOoOo

After school had ended, the large black vehicle waited for Maka and Soul. The driver came out and opened the door for them. They had to go already? Kidd came up behind them and whispered something in Maka's ear. He smiled at Soul and walked away. Patti was wondering what Kidd said to make her feel so flustered now. Liz just looked worriedly at the two. Soul looked as clueless as ever and Maka seemed so nervous.

Soul looked at her and asked "What?" Maka was about to answer when the driver said "Today..." in a grumpy tone. He must've been sitting there for awhile. And with Soul's mother in the back, who wouldn't be grumpy. The climbed in and as soon as they did, they were given clothes.

"Once we get back to the mansion, you will change into those clothes. The ones you're wearing look positively insulting to any eyes." she scoffed.

"Does my father know?" Maka asked curiously.

"We told him you'd be in a safe environment." Soul's mother said. Soul mumbled something under his breath. His mother looked at the muttering weapon. "It's not polite to mumble, Soul." she said.

Soul sighed and nodded. They finally arrived at the mansion. The driver let them out, he seemed happier now. Who wouldn't be? She had been nagging about their clothes and manners the whole ride over. Maka looked at the large house. She hadn't seen such a large building since her school. But that didn't count since it wasn't really a mansion.

OoOoOoOo

After getting change, they walked out. "Ugh! These clothes are so stuffy!" Soul whined. He was wearing something that resembled a suit, but it didn't look too good on him. This cool guy already knew that, but he might get punished in the worst way. Being stuck in a room with his Gramps. And anytime he saw Wes or Soul... or anyone who seemed that young, he would start with a long boring story. Last time Soul was forced in there, he was told a story about how spoons weren't used much in his days.

Maka came out in a pink dress with white and yellow flowers on it. Soul started cracking up. "You look like such a dork!" he said through his laughter. Maka grabbed a nearby book and Maka Chopped him. Soul didn't regret that. Laughing at that was worth every second.

"Children! You must learn how to dance. We're hosting a ball in one month. And in that time, you must dance properly." his mother said.

They looked at each other. "We already know how to dance." Maka said simply.

"Oh really? Show me then." his mother said. Soul sighed, as did Maka. They figured she wanted a waltz or something like that. Normal slow dancing never worked with rich people. Soul calmly took her into his arms and Maka put her hand on his shoulder when he grabbed her hand. They started dancing to invisible music. And even though they thought they were doing a good job, his mother didn't seem too happy.

That's when his father came in. "Woah! Practice? I think you're doing alright!" he said with a grin. "Could use a little music. Waltzing without music is just boring, but then again... the waltz is boring too!" he added with a laugh. Soul smiled. His parents may be polar opposites, but he would rather live with his father. His mother needs to be put into somewhere where she can relax. His mother turned around and scowled. His father gulped and looked at the dancing pair.

"Listen to your mother, Soul."

_Damn!_ thought Soul with a frown.

He looked at Maka who had a small frown on her face. He liked it a lot more when she smiled. She probably was hating his mother as he was too. His ruby eyes didn't move from hers at all. He leaned to her ear and said

"Don't worry. As long as we keep this up, we don't have to worry about being punished. And trust me, my mother is cruel with punishments." He pulled away as Maka was frowning more.

Soul sighed. "Just... don't worry. We'll be gone soon enough." he told her. he sighed and nodded.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, back at home...

Kidd and Black Star were bored out of their wits. The girls had gone shopping. Patti and Liz were at the mall while Tsubaki had gone to the grocery store. Black Star grinned. "Want to see Blair. I'm sure she's lonely without Soul." he said. Kidd turned a little red as he thought of her. She wasn't very subtle, but he didn't exactly like how she could walk around naked and not be so worried about it.

"Black Star, I'd rather not go."

"Chicken?"

"No, I-" Black Star started making chicken noises to taunt him. Kidd smiled and said "You're doing that a little too well.


	4. She Wants to go HomeDecisions

Chapter 4: She Wants to go Home

Maka grumbled as she awoke from the bell that sounded off lunch. She wished she could talk to Soul at night, but she wasn't allowed to. They weren't able to room together, but she could see why with that. And seeing Soul in a monkey suit was pretty funny too. The things his mother dresses him up in... That makes it worth it.

It had been a couple days, and the only things she had been forced to learn were old rich people manners. And she was about as thrilled as Soul was on this one. She was about ready to lose it when she saw Soul putting on what she would've wanted on the plate. She walked over in her horrid dress and said "I could've done it." Soul looked up at her and shook his head. She guessed it was his mother's orders. If she had guessed out loud, all she would get is silence.

She sat down next to him and his parents sat in front of him. His father smiled and said "Alright, kids. What you have been training for is tomorrow!"

"The ball?!" the both asked at the same time.

His father nodded. "And after that, we're free, right?" Soul asked. His father grinned again.

"Hell no!" his father said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door, and soon enough a butler came in saying they had visitors. "Let them in." his mother said. When the butler left, his mother said "I wonder what rude people come this early in the morning?" And sure enough, they got their answer. And bombing in was Black Star with Tsubaki following right after. And not too long after, Kidd, Patti, and Liz walked inside. Black Star looked at Maka and said "What a horrible dress!" with a laugh. Maka would agree, but Soul's parents were watching. She grabbed a nearby book and Maka-Chopped him on the head.

Then Black Star looked at Soul and frowned.

"What's with the monkey suit?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Kidd looked around as Patti and Liz followed him. Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki were showing each other to their rooms. Patti gasped at a golden statue. Liz looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Liz, that statue is SO pretty!"

"No it's not." Kidd told them as he looked at it. Liz rolled her eyes, she didn't bother asking why as he started ranting and raving about how every little thing cannot be symmetrical on this statue because of its poor shape.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Black Star grabbed Soul and started whispering something. Soul turned red. The girls looked at them. "What are you two talking about?" Maka asked as she raised an eyebrow. Black Star waved them away saying "Guy talk! Go do girl stuff!"

Maka sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, Soul will make sure he stays out of trouble, right?" Tsubaki asked. Maka didn't say anything. With how he behaved sometimes, that was questionable. They just kept walking.

Black Star made sure they were gone before asking "Did you get to talk to that girl you are looking at?"

"No, I've been out, remember?" Soul said with a simple excuse. It may have been simple, but it did do the trick.

"That's right, these past few days have been boring without ya, pal!"

Soul smirked. "Saying 'pal' got old a long time ago." he said with a laugh as Black Star frowned. Then he grinned.

"You're lucky I don't know who it is, or you would never get yourself a girlfriend for a long time!" he said slyly.

He did know the girl, but he didn't know which one. Which Soul felt lucky for that. He was then tugged out of his spaced out thinking state by Black Star pulling on his arm. "Earth to monkey suit boy! We need ti catch up with the girls!" he said. Soul was about ready to punch him by now.

"Actually, I'd like to go see them myself. I need to talk to Maka."

"What about Tsubaki?"

"I'll send her back to you." Soul said. He knew he had to be a man and step up to it. He ran down the halls. In the background you could hear "No running in the halls, Soul!" It was his mother's voice of course. He saw them in a room he passed. He skidded to a stop and fell to the floor. Maka and Tsubaki walked out to see the fallen weapon. Maka smiled a little. "Very uncool, Soul." she said.

Soul picked himself up and said "Tsubaki, Black Star wanted to talk to you." Tsubaki nodded. She wondered what he'd have to say. Would he profess his feelings to her? She had always wondered how he felt. Maybe this was the day!

Soul pulled Maka into a nearby door. He closed the door.

"Soul, this is a broom closet."

"It is! Isn't it?"

"What is it, Soul? Is your mother coming to nag our ears off yet again?"

"No, it is something more important."

"What is it?"

"I've been trying to think of how to say this. I guess actions speak louder than words." he said. He leaned in and kissed her. And at that moment, Black Star pulled the door open yelling :

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Li--- Woah..."


	5. Extra: Kidd's Dating Game

Super Special Awesome Extra Story!

Everyone decided Kidd should go on a date. He said he didn't have any particular feelings to anyone. So, the put him on a dating show to see if he'd find someone as picky as he could be. He was put in Death City's famous: "Who Will Date this Guy?!" Shinigami was all for it. He didn't think much of it. So, on with the show...

Kidd sat in his chair, a little uneasy because all this stage junk was all out of place. Nothing seemed correct! He was about ready to scream. Then the cue came. He sighed and started. "Lady number one..." he started. "...Crosses or diamonds?"

"Uh... diamonds?" the girl from behind the screen asked.

"NO! _NO_! Crosses, you idiot! They are perfect in symmetry!" Kidd yelled.

The running footsteps were heard as well as muffled crying.

The other two gulped. Kidd cleared his throat. "Lady number two..." he started. "...Kittens or puppies?"

"Puppies, of course!" Lady number two said in a squeal. Kidd was feeling a lot of rage right now...

"No! _NO_! Kittens of course! No matter what, the ears are the same, but with puppies... it's all over the place!" he ranted.

The girl went off crying. The poor camera people were about to cry. Kidd sighed. "Lady number three, don't disappoint me." he mumbled.

"Alright, Lady number three. What's a better number: Seven, eight, or thirteen?"

"Eight of course!" said the heavenly voice from the other side of the screen.

Kidd gasped. "One last question..."

"Of course!"

"One gun or two?"

"Two, silly!"

"You win!" Kidd said happily. He walked over to the screen and who should be there?

"BLACK STAR?!" Kidd yelled in fury. Black Star had a voice changer thing up to his lips. It made him sound like a girl.

"Hi, boy..." he said before taking it away from his mouth and laughing nervously.


	6. Let There Be Cliffhangers!

As Soul pulled away at the sound of Black Star's voice, he realized what he had done. He pushed past Tsubaki and Black Star. Black Star called after Soul, to stop him and asked what happened. When he didn't stop, Black Star ran after him. He dove at Soul's feet, and managed to trip him. He went face first into a wall. All the meanwhile, Mrs. Evans' mess sense was tingling....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsubaki sat down next to Maka as she slowly slipped to the ground. "D-did Soul just...?" she asked quietly. Tsubaki nodded.

"He did, or at least... from what I saw." she told her.

"I never thought Soul would ever think of me that way..."

"Did you ever think of any indicators?"

"Well, he always protects me, and I guess his teasing is just his juvenile way of saying he likes me..."

"But the question is, will you accept his feelings? I'm sure he'll understand if you say no, but he is your partner. He will always care for you, whether it's like that or not." Tsubaki said wisely. Maka knew her words were true. She sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, there were times when I thought about it, there were. But I knew there were plenty of barriers keeping that away. Not only socially, but emotionally."

"And Soul has just crossed those barriers. And remember, it was for you. And whenever you need any help, me, Liz, and Patti are willing to help a fellow girl out!" Tsubaki said with a smile.

Maka gave her a hug before standing up, still a little woozy from what had just happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Maka was who you liked?! You could do A LOT better than that!" Black Star scolded.

"Well, I don't see you complaing about Tsubaki. In fact, I think you like her." Soul said with a small shrug.

Black Star's eye twitched a little. "How did you know?" he asked lowly.

"I didn't." Soul said simply.

"YOU JERK!!!" Black Star yelled before raising his fist to strike.

"Black Star!" called Kidd's voice.

They both turned to see him standing there with a frown. "Black Star, you need to let Soul be. From what I've heard, he needs thinking space." he said calmly.

Black Star looked at Soul who nodded. He sighed and said "Fine, be free Monkey Boy." Soul didn't move, he just sat there. His ruby eyes looking out the window. He desperately needed to get out of the house. He knew his parents wouldn't let him go anywhere until the ball ends.

Soul got up after five minutes of looking out the window. He walked down the stairs and into his room. He locked the door behind him. The bell tolled for dinner and Soul was not hungry at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maka and the other girls were hanging out in Patti and Liz's room. Maka told the two sisters what happened. "How'd you feel after?" Patti asked.

"A little strange. Like a rock hit me, but at the same time, I was numb about it." Maka told them. The three others looked at each other, not sure of what that feeling meant.

"Any other feelings?" Liz asked.

Maka thought for a moment. She was quiet until she asked "Do you think I'm feeling the same feelings as he does for me?"

Liz smiled a little. "We don't know, we'd have to ask you that question." she told her.

Maka looked down. She wasn't sure at all. All she was feeling was distress. And she felt a strange need to call her father. The dinner bell tolled. The four girls got up and headed to the dining room. They noticed everyone was there but Soul.

"Where is Soul?"

"He refuses to eat right now. Don't despair, he said he'd eat later." Mr. Evans said with a small smile. Suddenly, Maka couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She sat down on the girls' side and starting to eat the soup in front of her. Kidd seemed calm enough, but Black Star was a little uneasy. Then again, the whole dinner table felt a little uneasy.

After dinner, Maka excused herself and walked to Soul's room. She knocked on the door. There was no reply. She opened the door and saw him lying down in his bed asleep. She bit her lip and walked inside. The others snuck over to the door and peeked inside to see what was going to happen.

"Soul..." she started. "I want to tell you that..."


	7. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_Soul..._

Was someone calling his name?

_Hey! Evans!_

That sweet voice turned into the little demon's voice. Why did that have to change? He knew he was dreaming, but for some reason, he felt like he was waking up to a nightmare. Then again, that was probably what was going on. His red eyes opened to see himself in a fancy room with the little demon sitting in his cushioned chair as usual.

Soul looked at the demon dully.

"Don't look at me like that, Evans. We're friends, aren't we?"

"There are a few things wrong with that. I told you not to call me by my last name and we were never friends. You only lead us into insanity."

"Insanity is fun! Besides, once you accept it, you'll understand me more."

Soul looked at the little demon with narrowed eyes. "What's with those eyes, Evans? We've had such good times together!" the little demon asked.

"Good times? I'm not going to follow you. I may have some black blood in me, but I have something keeping me sane as anything." Soul said. The demon frowned. He shook his head. He looked at a curtain and waved at something. And in came a certain individual.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Maka finished what she was saying and walked out of the room. She pushed past everyone. Patti and Liz were about to follow when Kidd stopped them. "Let her think." he said simply. Tsubaki didn't try to follow. Black Star looked over at Soul. He could see him stir in his sleep. He knew that he was dreaming. He wondered how he could sleep through Maka's crying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**BLACK STAR'S SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME DIARY OF AWESOMENESS!**

Black Star walked down the halls, trying to think of what he should do when Soul wakes up. When he does, would he have to tell with Maka being comforted by everyone else. Then again, by spilling her guts like that...

Tsubaki ran up to Black Star and said "Maka is doing better. I think we should check on Soul." Black Star looked at her.

"You also have something to say."

"No."

Black Star grinned. "You do! You do! You do!" he yelled.

Tsubaki turned red. "N-no..."

"YES YOU DO!!!" Black Star shouted. Before he shouted anymore, Tsubaki grabbed him and kissed him.

She pulled away and ran off. Now Black Star knew how Maka felt. He sat there before running after her. His speed made him catch up to her quickly. He grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around with tears in her eyes.

He bit his lip. He grinned a little and said "I thought you were tougher than that." She smiled a little, a little happier that he was not as angry as she thought he would be.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just totally got a girlfriend... Tsubaki, stop looking over my shoulder._

_-Black Star_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After another hour, Soul woke up in a fright. Maka was in his dream, and when he tried to touch her, she turned to dust. What was that damn demon saying?! He needed something to drink. He slowly got up and walked out the door. Mrs. Evans saw him and said "Get back in there, your hair is a lot messier than when you first came here! You do realize that the ball is almost here, correct?"

Soul looked at her and said "Mom, I need to get something to drink. I just had a rough dream..." His voice was a little raspy. Before she could say anything, he went to the fridge and took out a soda. He drank it all in almost one gulp and put it in the recycling bin. (See kids?! Soul says "Recycling is cool too!")

He sighed and went back into his room. He fixed his hair into a good enough fashion and walked out into the halls. He noticed Patti and Liz outside a door. He walked over before they stropped him. "You're not allowed in." Liz said.

"But Maka is my meister."

"Kidd's orders."

"My house."

"Who died and made you the queens?!"

Patti stuck her tongue out at Soul. "Grow up!" he hissed. Patti lost it there. She pounced on him and started hitting him. Kidd walked out of the room going "Children! Children!" He then noticed Soul.

"Oh, hi Soul!" he said.

"Why can't I see Maka?"

"Because you were being insensitive."

"I was asleep!"

"Oh really? Any normal person would wake up to someone talking to them!"

"So, I'm a deep sleeper! That is a great factor right there!"

Kidd just stared him down. "Why'd you kiss Maka?"

"Because she is more than a friend in my heart."

"Heartfelt words. If you could, would you act on your feelings if you had the chance?"

"Depends. Is Maka's father here?"

Kidd sighed. "No."

"Then, yes. I would. Because if Maka's father was around, he would murder me in the worst way possible."

Kidd looked at the door. "Maka still needs some time. I think you should give her another five minutes. Get yourself something to eat. You seem hungry." he said simply.

Soul didn't take too kindly to that. He grabbed Kidd and pushed him aside. He opened the door and walked inside. Maka was looking out the window, as if staring out into space. She looked beautiful in that angle. He walked over and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Maka looked back at him. "Did you hear me at all?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

She reached over and put her hand on his head. "I can't help, but feel the same about you." she whispered.


End file.
